Las Lágrimas de Cristal
by Alseide Nymph
Summary: ichimaru muere,y no pense en lo que podria suceder despues...el corazon se me hace pedazos solo de pensarlo y ya no hai marcha atras ¿o si?
1. Capítulo 1

**1. El pañuelo roto**

Aquella vez, ojala fuera una ilusion. Entre los escombros, el dolor quemaba tanto en mi, unos destellos del pasado, cuando solo unos niños se conocieron.

No mire atras, aunque no queria dejarle, el ya me dejo a mi. Senti riatsus familiares, queria huir pero me sentia sin fuerzas, mi capitan se acerco a toda prisa, en ese momento senti como si un millon de espinas se me clavaran en la espalda, cai a los brazos de mi capitan.

Me desperte, me encontraba en la camara de los 46, estaba acusada de complice de aizen,segun dijeron en la camara de los 46 se sabia que tuve un encuentro con aizen y gin sin que ninguno de ellos me hiciera daño, sabían de la estrecha relacion que mantenia con gin y finalmente aizen invento que estaba de su parte. Me condenaron a muerte sin poder aportar resistencia alguna. Mi capitan me observo con una mirada serena tapadera de la que era una gran tristeza. No tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas para luchar por mi vida, sólo podía esperar sumergiendome en los recuerdos, una lagrima descendio por mi mejilla, en un instante se convirtio en hielo "no sufras sin motivo alguno, siempre estaras conmigo" esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de mi capitan.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2. heridas de un alma**

A la mañana siguente, estaba en el 10 escuadron, todo habia sido una horrible pesadilla. Me levante, guarde el futon en el armario y salia toda prisa. Me tope con mi capitan, _ah, matsumoto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dijo en un tono serio y mostrando indiferencia. _Mejor, taicho tengo un poco de prisa_

Sali disparatada hacia la puerta principal del seretei_matsumoto, ¿adonde vas? Han logrado sellar a aizen_no conteste, quise despistarle, utilice un shumpo, corria por los tejados hasta que lo despiste definitivamente, me sentia demasiado abatida para mantener mi tipico caracter de optimismo y despreocupacion. Me aleje de la sociedad de almas, caminaba por una pradera expuesta a los calurosos rallos del sol. Me situe al borde del acantilado, podia ser algo tan simple como lanzarse hacia las frias y punzantes olas del mar, pero, tenia que estar segura.

Con una profunda inspiracion clave mi zampakuto en mi abdomen con fuerte presion, estaba de frente al mar, empece a perder la consciencia y cai.


	3. Capítulo 3

**3. El primer recuerdo**

…

Sentia dolor, alguien se habia percatado de mis intenciones, me pesaba los parpados pero hice un esfuerzo para ver la situacion en la que estaba. Podia jurar que me encontraba en el paraiso, ese hombre de pelo platino, con su particular sonrisa, me estaba curando la herida que me habia provocado con mi propia zampakuto, me miro, pense que habia perdido el juicio, por un instante expreso tristeza, y entreabriendo los ojos, amplio su sonrisa y se fue, no pude detenerlo pues me sentia dolorida, vagamente consegui ponerme de pie. Me encontraba en una sala oscura donde las paredes y el suelo eran de madera y habia sacos y armas, supuse que era una especie de almacen, me volvi a recostar en la lona donde me habia dejado. Se oyeron unas voces de shinigamis, alguien se acercaba a toda prisa hacia aqui._Rangiku! Estaba muy preocupado, ¿Donde estabas? Se me acerco, respiro fuerte y expreso cara de asco _bueno ya suponia algo asi volvamos al escuadron_ aunque no recuerdo haber ido de bares, mi ropa apestaba a sake y, el agujero que hice cuando me atravese con la zampakuto ya no estaba aunque sentia el dolor de la herida. Volvi al escuadron disimulando el dolor que me recorria todo el cuerpo, todavia incredula por su aparicion. El resto del dia lo pase en el escuadron, me duche y cure del todo mis heridas. Estaba confusa, el ha muerto no pude haberlo visto, pero las heridas no se curan solas, en tan solo una semana, mi corazon se había hecho trizas varias veces. Esa noche soñe, mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno, el día de mi cumpleaños, mi primer recuerdo, gin.


	4. Capítulo 4

**4. secretos e ilusiones**

Era de dia, me desperece y fui al despacho, mi capitan no estaba, pero dejo una nota:"rangiku, he salido, ocupate del papeleo ¡sin rechistar ¡ volvere mañana", mañana? Que seria tan importante que tiene que estar fuera tanto tiempo? Bueno tengo todo el dia para mi. Sali a los jardines, estaba todo muy hermoso, me tumbe en el cesped recien cortado, una buena siesta en un dia tan tranquilo me calmaria de tanto sufrimiento, pero esa tranquilidad fue rapidamente interrumpida por ikkaku_teniente nos han encomendado una mision en la tierra, hay unos hollows que …_sin dejarle que acabara la frase le conteste con un tono algo arisco: pues que os divirtais matando hollows_,y me levante a por una botella de sake,_em…es que a usted tambien la han llamado para la mision_, puse cara de resignacion y entre al escuadron a coger lo necesario para el viaje. Ya en el mundo de los humanos me sentia mas alegre, porque sabia que volveria a ver a orihime, es una buena amiga y en estos momentos es lo que necesito, pero, ni siquiera ella podria llegar a entender mi lazo sentimental con gin, me limite a decirle que me sentia triste y la necesitaba para ahogar las penas. Era una noche de otoño bastante agradable, la luna era hermosa y solo se oia el ruido de algunos gatos que vagaban por la calle, fue una noche distraida, nos topamos con varios hollows y los eliminamos a todos. Ya cuando sentimos todo tranquilo, volvi a casa de la encontre en la casa, me preocupo porque ella no solia salir a esas horas, senti algo, un minusculo riatsu, alguien estaba alli, me sobresalte al oir el ruido del reloj que marcaban las cuidadosamente por cada una de las habitaciones, pero no habia nadie, entre en el dormitorio habia un hermoso crisantemo de plata encima de mi futon, habia una nota: "feliz cumpleaños". Claro, hoy es 29 de septiembre, pero creo recordar que orihime no sabia del día de mi cumpleaños, era extraño, pero hermoso acabe en un sueño profundo, por un instante crei notar su presencia, incluso su piel aparente fria era en realidad calentita y acogedora, su aroma se iba desvaneciendo lentamente solo dejo aquella ilusion en mi corazon.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5. para siempre**

Tardamos dos semanas escasas en deshacernos de todos los hollows, lo más "peligroso" de esa mision fue cuando kon nos aprisiono a mi, a rukia y a orihime mientras dormiamos, queria hacer una especie de exposicion de desnudos con nosotras y quedarse con las ganancias…

Ichigo y los demas nos rescataron, en realidad nos preocupamos por kon, porque él no suele pasar de pervertido, el acabo diciendo que era una inocentada. Cuando volvimos al rukongai me di cuenta que no tuve ocasion de preguntarle a orihime si era ella la que me regalo el crisantemo o si sabia quien fue. Esa tarde, volvia al acantilado queria estar tranquila, aunque el recuerdo de ese sitio no fuera muy agradable, una ola gigantesca arraso toda la zona, nade rapidamente hacia la superficie, un ser extraño algo parecido a un mamifero y a un crustaceo me ataco desde debajo del agua, alguien observaba la escena desde la superficie, esquive rapidamente los movimientos de la bestia, hasta que me hirio en el costado con sus tenaces pinzas, perdia mucha sangre, juraria que fue shinso la que con su liberacion atraveso a la bestia hasta dejarlo sin vida, me gire con el corazon a mil por hora, pero no habia nadie, unas manos me taparon los ojos y me cogieron de la cintura, no fui lo bastante rapida para saber quien era, pero tenia un problema peor, me estaba ahogando, perdi el conocimiento. Cuando desperte, me incorpore para situarme, vi a alguien marcharse caminando, no podia ser_gin!_grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban senti como el dolor me recorria todo el cuerpo, me estaba mareando, no aguantaria mucho mas_ay,esque siempre tengo que ir detras de ti_el corazon me palpitaba cada vez mas y mas deprisa el dolor ya no importaba, se me acerco lentamente y se agacho para recostarme de nuevo en el suelo, no podia dejar de mirar su rostro palido con su expresion particular y los ojos cerrados como de costumbre, no pude reaccionar, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo se movia,solo extendi las manos intentando acercarme para acariciar su rostro, fue mas que eso, se me acerco y me beso en los a llorar, el ser que mas amaba en toda mi vida sigue estando conmigo, es imposible pero ahi estaba y esta vez nada me separaria de el, lucharia con mi vida por ello.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6. Las mentiras de la felicidad**

No podia ser tan feliz, aun dolorida seguia observando a gin me cogio y me llevó hacia una zona llena de rocas afiladas como cuchillos, me tiro con fuerza al vacio,mi corazon se hizo trizas, le mire con la cara llena de tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras caia, al momento desaparecio y mi dolor fue mayor antes de que mi cuerpo pudiera estamparse contra las rocas puntiagudas, algo me cogio, allí estaba el habia puesto una cara triste y al momento recupero su sonrisa era broma_concluyo,aunque no fui capaz de expresar el odio, es lo unico que pude sentir en ese momento_¿porque haces esto? Le pregunte_ es un pequeño escarmiento, ahora te conviene no ver nada_analize bien lo ultimo que dijo, en ese momento me tapo los ojos con mi pañuelo, _no entiendo, que pretendes con esto_senti como su mano acariciaba mi rostro

_¿confias en mi rangiku?_antes de que me dejara contestar, senti que nos desplazabamos rapidamente. Paso un rato y solo se oia el ruido de las olas romper contra las rocas, entendi que me bajo de sus brazos y me recosto en el suelo y me retiro el pañuelo de los ojos, nos encontrabamos en una cueva en la que las olas chocaban contra una barrera para que no entrara agua hacia adentro_ ¿que es este sitio? Pregunte mientras gin me curaba las heridas_tomalo como un lugar de encuentro, nadie debe saber que vivo, en ese momento lo que tanto ansiaba saber se me vino a la mente_ ¿como lograste vivir?, yo te vi morir en mis brazos_ ni siquiera me miro para contestarme _ya sabes demasiado rangiku tu tendrias que seguir pensando que estoy muerto_ me resigne, le conozco y jamas me diria nada, me incorpore y me levante, en un instante gin saco a shinso y me apunto en el cuello _mas te vale que nadie mas sepa de mi existencia_ me asuste, pero no me iba a detener, saque a haineko y cruzamos las zampakutos_¿crees que yo lo contaría?_ Dije en un tono amenazador _se que me quieres, pero no se si serás fiel_ juro que si no me estuviese controlando lo estrangulaba_ eres odioso_ dije con desprecio_ ya lo se_ me lanzo hacia la pared, antes de que me estampara contra ella, me cogio de la cintura y me empezo a besar el cuello_¿quien te ha dicho que tienes ese tipo de libertades?_ Me miró mientras ampliaba su sonrisa _¿no me amas?_ en realidad debia mentirle parecer mas debil que el no me conviene _si te amo_¿a quien quiero engañar? no podría decirle que no, empezamos a acariciarnos y a besarnos, solo podia pensar en lo feliz que era a su lado y que de alguna manera no le guardo rencor por haberme hecho sufrir tanto, con tantas caricias, abrazos y besos, paso lo que tenía que pasar, en una noche llena de estrellas nuestro acto lleno los cielos de eterno amor que quedaria marcado en el firmamento para el resto de mi vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

**7. secretos de la resurreccion**

Me desperte,era un dia verdaderamente hermoso el sol brillaba como si fuera primavera y el choque de las olas le daba un aire de frescor al ambiente,estaba en esa cueva extraña,tumbada en lo que parecia una cama hecha de ramitas y eno tenia una sabana blanca por encima,al lado habia un lirio blanco en un jarron de madera,gin no se encontraba por alli,me vesti rapidamente,pero,¿Cómo encontrarlo?,cuando me dispuse a ir en su busca,algo me agarro del haori bruscamente,me cogio en brazos_¿adonde crees que vas?_me hice la sorprendida_se andar,no es necesario que me tengas todo el rato_amplio su sonrisa y me dejo en el suelo_¿como lograste escapar de la muerte?_le pregunte con un ligero miedo a la respuesta_que directa,¿asi me agradeces que no te aya dejado tirada en la cueva?_arquee una ceja_¿no podrias hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?_seguia esperando y finalmente dijo:_lo importante es que estoy a tu lado_sabia que no diria nada,entonces me lance hacia el rapidamente,caimos al suelo_gin necesito saberlo,¿no significo nada para ti? _abrio los ojos_eso es exactamente lo que siento_ya era suficiente no iba a jugar conmigo como de costumbre,_esta bien,entonces ya puedes sacarme de aqui_me di la vuelta y cruze los brazos_¿y si no te quiero sacar?_le mire con desafio_me las arreglare_sabia que le molestaba que hablara de esa manera,me agarro de la cintura,me sento en la cama y me dio un beso en el cuello_obtuve los mismos poderes que aizen e hize un clon de mi mismo antes de que el pudiese matarme_me sobresalte,definitivamente me estaba tomando el pelo,me miro con indiferencia_es la verdad_concluyo,_¿como conseguiste esos poderes?_le pregunte con impaciencia_eso no estaba dentro del trato_hice un gesto de desolacion_hice un pacto y me proporcionaron esas habilidades_le sonrei,era la primera vez que me confesaba algo sin mantener apenas resistencia_un pacto¿con quien?_me miro con una sonrisa traviesa_he hablado demasiado rangiku,solo confia en mi,todo va a estar bien_le crei,me habia demostrado que estaba empezando a luchar un poco mas por tenerme,no podia ser mas feliz,_tengo que irme,no dispongo de mucho tiempo_me dijo me beso apasionadamente_supongo que no me diras a donde vas,como siempre_me empezo a dar pequeños besitos en el cuello_estas muy consentida rangiku_aunque estaba un poco molesta por lo que dijo,le despedi con una sonrisa,me prometio que volveria,de eso no dudaba,el no se separo de mi incluso despues de haberle creido sentia feliz,ahora tenia que volver al seretei,se estarian preguntando donde estoy,menuda bronca me va a echar mi capitan,pero ha merecido la pena...

Pero,¿Cómo voy a salir de la cueva?


	8. Capítulo 8

**8. Un soplo de traicion**

Con mis pocas habilidades de escalada y con mi shumpo subia por la pared de roca,maldito gin,seguro que lo ha hecho aposta pense mientras refunfuñaba,por fin logre alcanzar el nivel del suelo_¿te echo una mano?_esa voz,suave y sensual,me observava fijamente,me levante rapidamente y me puse a la defensiva_¿aizen,como lograste escapar?_reparo su vista en mi delantera,me tape con los brazos,era extraño porque nunca tuve que hacer algo asi,en esa situacion me encontraba verdaderamente incomoda_¿que te pasa?,¿es que no puedo abmirar el busto de una mujer bella como tu?_mostre indiferencia_se nota que nadie te amo nunca,eres una persona verdaderamente despreciable_le dije con descaro,sonrio_¿para que necesito amor si puedo tener poder?,amar es una perdida de tiempo_me dijo,le mire con odio_no me respondiste,¿como lograste escapar?_dije alterando un poco la voz_eso no importa,lo que te deberia importar es proteger tu vida_empezo a atacarme el iba con gran ventaja,cuando crei todo perdido reconoci el bankai de mi capitan,hyogymaru ataco rapidamente a aizen,aun asi,aizen desangro mucho a mi capitan y acerque a hitsugaya para curarlo,_matsumoto,eres una imprudente ¿que hacias tan lejos del rukongai?_le mire seriamente ocultando la emocion que me producia el saber que gin estaba vivo_estaba contemplando el mar_me miro haciendo un gesto de dolor_¿por eso cuando vine estabas casi al borde del acantilado?_le mire con sorpresa,automaticamente dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara_si taicho casi me caigo,suerte que estaba atenta y consegui subir,pero entonces aizen…un momento,!aizen ha huido!_dije muy sorprendida_si,al parecer tiene algun que otro aliado mas_en ese momento solo se me vino un nombre a la mente,gin,pero,no podia ser,gin traiciono a aizen antes de su supuesta muerte._¿ocurre algo matsumoto? Sera mejor que volvamos_me di cuenta en ese momento,no sabia ubicar el lugar en el que nos encontrabamos,gin me vendo los ojos al venir,y es mas que obio que utilizo su shumpo y tampoco se a la direccion que fue,pero,entonces,que hacia mi capitán tan lejos del rukongai?_taicho,¿usted sabe donde estamos?_me miro con la tipica cara con la que me regaña,_!shiro-chan!_momo hinamori vino corriendo,ya se habia recuperado del ataque que le hizo mi capitan a causa de un engaño de aizen._shiro-chan,ya podrias haberme esperado,llevo corriendo un buen rato_mi capitan,estaba con ella antes de salvarme,y tan lejos del rukongai?_taicho..¿que han estado haciendo?_ a mi capitan se le puso la cara roja por momentos_no pienses mal matsumoto,estabamos conversando_dijo mi capitan,hinamori lo miro extrañada_¿no le vas a contar shiro-chan?_dijo hinamori alegremente,mi capitan se puso blanco_ella no sabe guardar secretos hinamori_dijo mi capitan por lo bajini_¿estan saliendo?_pregunte al fin_a mi capitan se le volvio a poner la cara rosada y con eso me lo dijo todo_!waaaa taicho! Me alegro tanto por usted,ya era hora,¿no le parece?_me miro rabioso_callate matsumoto,sino quieres que me enfade de veras_hinamori sonrio y abrazo a mi capitan_y a ti te dije que no me volvieras a llamar "shiro"_dijo mi capitan por lo bajini._volvamos,al rukongai_dijo hitsugaya ocultando su cara de felicidad,el resto del camino lo pase preguntándoles"¿Cuando se casan?""¿cuantos hijos quieren tener?""¿ya tuvieron relaciones?" y le pregunté a hinamori por lo bajini..."¿cuanto le mide a mi capitán…?"entonces hitsugaya dio el grito en el cielo_¡matsumoto!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**9. rosa con espinas**

Estuvimos de vuelta al poco rato,no entiendo porque le molesto a mi capitan que le preguntara a hinamori la diferencia de altura entre el y los dias,todo eran reuniones,papeleos,y pasado un mes desde que vi por ultima vez a gin,el escuadron estaba muy tranquilo bebi saque sin llegar a emborracharme,esa noche tuvimos una reunion de tenientes verdaderamente aburrida,en realidad no escuchaba lo que decian,solo fingia interes,estaba muy cansada porque habia transnochado,cuando estaba a punto de dormirme,senti unas fuertes nauseas en el estomago,tenia que ir urgentemente al servicio,solte un "con permiso" y sali corriendo con gesto de supo de mi interrupcion en la reunion y fue a verme,ya estaba eschada en el futon pero no podia dormir_¿como te encuentras?,creo que seria bueno que la capitana unohana te examinara_asenti,aunque era tarde,ellos trabajaban por turnos las veinticuatro recostaron el la camilla,mi capitan quedo fuera para luego acompañarme hasta el obscultaron,me tomaron la temperatura y me hiciero un escaneamiento,unohana se encontraba en esos momentos alli,la enfermera le enseñaba los resultados con preocupacion,ella los miro a preocuparme,si estaba gravemente enferma como mucho tendria que dimitir como teniente,_todo esta en orden rangiku_me dijo unohana con una sonrisa_pero,se las veia muy preocupadas_respondi_esque nos impresiona el aguante de tu higado con la de alcohol que te metes,aun asi no bebas demasiado,no es bueno_sonrei y sali del consultorio_y bien,¿que tienes?_me preguntó hitsugaya_nada grave taicho solo me dijeron que no bebiera tanto…_en ese momento recorde,la posibilidad por la que ahora este enferma,_taicho,ya se que ha hecho enfermar_hitsugaya me miro extrañado_!compraste sake caducado!_dije con enfado_¿como dices? El sake no estaba caducado,lo comprobe,ademas si tan poco te fias de mi,compra tu el sake !que la que bebes eres tú!_me dijo muy sin hablarnos al escuadron y me levante jadeando,una horrible pesadilla que entonces no recuerdo,me habia quitado el sueño,en ese momento mi movil empezo a sonar,cogi la llamada_!matsumoto-san! Soy orihime,supongo que duermes,lo siento no me se muy bien los horarios,vamos a ir a la sociedad de almas,vamos de visita de cortesia y a ver si podemos ayudar en algo por ahi…traere regalos,¿que quieres que te traiga?_estaba tranquila_aahh orihime,venid prontooo ¡ah!¿ me puedes traer unos bollos que compraste la otra vez? Estaban deliciosos,¿sabes que mi taicho esta con la teniente hinamori?hacen una pareja estupenda_orihime sonaba alegre como siempre libre de preocupaciones,aunque a veces eso no fuera cierto_!que buena noticia!,oye rangiku ¿tu ya saliste de ese bajon que tenias?_queria que lo supiera todo,queria que lo supiera todo el mundo,_cuando vengas te cuento los detalles !bye!_esa misma tarde me encontre a orihime en el despacho_!rangiku-san!,te traje lo que me pediste_puse cara golosa y sonrei,mi capitan entro al despacho_ah toshiro tambien traje algo para ti_le dio una cajita de color azul,no sabia bien lo que era hasta que le quite de las manos la cajita a mi capitan_es para cuando la teniente y usted..ya sabe..sin que halla problemas_¿problemas?,con…

…

En un instante la cara se me puso palida,esos mareos,esos vomitos,esas pesadillas,es muy probable,pero entonces unohana me lo habria dicho…o no..en cualquiera de los casos tenia que estar sigilosamente al cuarto escuadron tenia que mirar mis analisis cuanto antes, buscaba la carpeta rapidamente_¿buscas algo teniente?_dijo unohana_quiza te pueda proporcionar algo mas fiable y acuerdo con lo que buscas_a veces esa mujer daba verdadero miedo,pero no era el caso su mirada era sincera y abierta,me tumbo en una camilla y me analizo con un aparato por todo el cuerpo._rangiku estas embarazada de un mes,enorabuena_dijo unohana con una voz apagada._Yo…._estaba en estado de shok no sabia que decir ni que hacer lo unico que tuve claro fue que tenia una gran responsabilidad dentro de mi,y eso me traeria problemas y a la vez la mayor felicidad de mi hijo…de…gin.


	10. Capítulo 10

10.Crisalida de amor

Paso otro mes,mi cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar,mi apetito aumentaba cada vez mas,despues de que unohana me diera la noticia,me prometio que no diria nada al resto de la elite,No podia decir nada a nadie,y menos a mi capitan,procuraba disimular el pequeño abultamiento que se estaba formando en mi barriga y aunque me pesara tenia que dejar el alcohol,por el bien de la dirigia hacia el primer escuadron,el capitan general me habia llamado para una mision,llame a la puerta con delicadeza_entra_dijo la voz del capitan general,_la he echo venir teniente de la decima division para una importante mision,debe ir a la tierra y escoltar a orihime inoue,que esta perseguida por una organizacion peligrosa_algo no cuadraba en esta mision_disculpe,¿no se encuentran el shinigami sustituto alli?_pregunte con sutileza_seria bueno que fuera unted ademas de hacer la mision,debe despejarse la mente y descansar,no quiero que su indisposicion cause problemas_ahora lo entendi todo_entiendo que me quiera despedir,pero me gustaria insistir en que no estoy lo suficientemente indispuesta para seguir con mi cargo de teniente_dije medio suplicando,el capitan me miro seriamente_es lo mejor para usted,no me interesa su vida privada,lo unico que le pido es que entienda que deberia haber sido consciente de sus actos y pensar en sus consecuencias,podra volver si asi lo desea despues de su maternidad,con porsupuesto su respectivo entrenamiento de reabilitacion_baje la mirada,haciendo entender que lo aceptaba_solo una pregunta mas,¿porqué ha sido usted quien me ha informado directamente? pregunte_nadie mas a parte de la capitana de la cuarta division sabe de la tapadera de esta mision,supuse que preferiria discrecion,yo mismo informare de su supuesta misión de diez meses en la tierra_le mire con una ligera sonrisa_se lo agradezco_sali de la habitacion,iba a viajar esa misma noche,tenia ganas de que mi capitan lo supiera antes de partir,pero no fui la dimension que separaba la sociedad de almas de la tierra,senti una presencia,pero no su riatsu,unas manos largas y finas me taparon los ojos con rapidez_¿que haces por aqui rangiku? dijo la voz de gin con un tono frío,mi corazon empezo a ir mas deprisa_voy a una mision_se quedo callado un instante y me retiro las manos de los ojos,le mire,me sobresalte al comprobar que disimulaba su sonrisa sarcastica,parecia estar muy mal herido,puse cara de terror,quise examinar la herida que se encontraba en su pecho,el en cambio se nego dandome la vuelta y abrazandome con cariño por la espalda,empezo a tocarme con delicadeza y a besarme_¿que te ocurre rangiku?_me dijo disimulando el dolor. quise poner un tono enfadado pero en cambio me salio uno de desesperacion_¿Como no quieres que me pase algo,estas muy mal herido,acaso pretendes que lo ignore?_me giro de nuevo y me miro fijamente a los ojos_no me refiero a eso,algo te pasa,estas cambiada,tu cuerpo y tu mente han cambiado_¿prodria ser que se haya dado cuenta?era el momento,el tenia derecho,¿pero como decirlo?_rangiku,tengo que seguir mi camino_me dijo,me sobresalte_espera,deja al menos que te cure la herida_me miro con ternura,al final tumbo en mi regazo y se acurruco,mientras le curaba la herida,el me miraba igual que cuando era un niño y me salvo de morir de hambre,era extraña su forma de actuar,no pensaba que algun dia accediera a alguna de mis peticiones,casi acabe cuando empezo a acariciarme el vientre_rangiku,deberias hacer mas ejercicio,sino acabaras como una pelota_no dude en darle una coyeja,_no te muevas o te dolera más le dije ya acabando de curarle_no pense que te ofendian cosas tan insignificates_me dijo con tono burlon,claro si en verdad tenias un hijo y la persona que mas amas cree que estas gorda,tambien te ofenderias,dije para mi se levanto,me beso en los labios y se alejaba mientras decia_volvere a verte_pero vendras para saber que tienes un hijo, por las calles de karakura,iba hacia la casa de inoue,esa noche solo se oia el sonido de viento acariciando los me recibio con felicidad,hizo mi plato favorito arroz agridulce con curry y con sake,aunque esto ulmo le prohibi con desgana añadirlo al plato,en vez de eso le puso las galletitas que mas me gustaban,era un buen sustituto pero no era lo mismo sin sake...

por eso esa noche bebi solo una botella para celebrar mi baja dije,auque mis verdaderos motivos no eran esos,celebraba por mi encuentro con gin,porque el esta cambiando para bien y por que nos veamos pronto...y seamos una familia.


	11. Capítulo 11

** nueva batalla**

El seretei estaba muy tranquilo,el comandante general informo a los capitanes de la elite de la mision de rangiku en la tierra,toshiro quedo preocupado,le parecio extraño que rangiku tuviera una mision sola en la pasaba las tardes con toshiro en los jardines del decimo escuadron,toshiro mantenia una postura seria

_¿que te pasa shiro-chan?_dijo hinamori con preocupacion

_me preocupa la huida de aizen y me pregunto la manera en la que pudo conseguir escapar_dijo toshiro con voz debil.

ese dia fue el peor para todo el gotei 13,tenian a aizen en la celda mas protegida de todas y con mas seguridad de toda la sociedad de almas,acababa de empezar un bonito dia cuando las alarmas sonaron y todo el mundo se puso a la defensiva,y a rastrear toda la zona,pese a la cantidad de esfuerzos,nadie a extepcion de toshiro logro cruzarse con aizen,que le persiguio hasta que le perdio de vista despues de su derrota presenciada por rangiku en el acantilado.

_supongo que lo volveran a capturar_dijo hinamori muy convencida,

toshiro la beso en los dirigian al despacho de toshiro para un momento intimo,tardaron mas de media hora solo en cuidar sus intereses,toshiro no supo captar muy bien las instrucciones que venian con el regalo que orihime les hizo.

_es incomodo y extraño_refunfuñaba toshiro mientras se dirigia a una reunion de capitanes.

_la situacion es critica,que los escuadrones once,dos y seis busquen a aizen por toda la sociedad de almas_dijo el capitan general con ligera inquietacion.

Mientras en la ciudad de karakura rangiku estaba de tres meses,empezaba a notar movimientos en su vientre y su barriga estaba cada vez mas hinchada,orihime lo ignoraba pero ella sabia que lo sabia,era evidente porque se la notaba mucho en el caracter,en la comida,en las pesadillas.. de noche despues de la cena,matsumoto con expresion de satisfacción observava a orihime,con seriedad se dirigio a ella ayudandola a recoger la mesa,

_orihime,¿te agrada verme en este estado?_dijo con seriedad,orihime la miro con una sonrisa

_bueno rangiku-san es tu cuerpo,tu decides como estar_rangiku suspiro con satisfaccion

_aunque deberias ir a un gimnasio,el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina y supongo que te gustara lucir tu cuerpo_dijo orihime con una sonrisa.

Ranguiku quedo petrificada,en ese momento rompio a llorar,orihime se sobresalto y rompio los platos que sostenía en las manos

_matsumoto-san,losiento no queria ofenderte,en verdad se lo que te pasa_dijo orihime muy seriamente

_pero no sabia si querias decirlo...Y.._rangiku la interrumpió entre llantos

_orihime,puedes preguntarme lo que quieras,no lo evites si no es lo que quieres_dijo rangiku abrazando a inoue

_entonces..¿de quien es el bebe?,¿cuando sucedio?,¿de cuanto estas?,¿te has casado?_dijo inoue muy entusiasmada,rangiku amplio la sonrisa,

_fue hace poco,estoy de tres meses no me he casado y estoy muy feliz por estar asi_dijo muy convencida,en ese momento la temperatura en el departamento bajo algunos grados,hitsugaya y hinamori aparecieron de la nada,hitsugaya cogio bruscamente por la camisa a rangiku

_¿que significa esto?,¿de quien es ese bebe?_rangiku le miraba aterrorizada,nunca habia visto a su capitan tan molesto con ella,llego el momento no podia ocultarselo siempre,rangiku se libero

_taicho prefiero hablarlo con usted en privado_dijo rangiku con seriedad

_hinamori es mi pareja y orihime te ha ofrecido un hogar en este mundo,rangiku pueden escucharlo_dijo toshiro con inspiro profundamente y se acaricio el vientre

_esta criatura es producto del amor que le tengo al teniente shuhei hisagui_dijo rangiku entrecortada,hitsugaya la miraba con sorpresa,hinamori con cara de preocupacion y orihime con una falsa sonrisa,en ese momento rangiku solo esperaba que su justificada mentira le resultara creible.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Ilusiones y mentiras

era por la mañana,hinamori y hitsugaya se habián quedado esa noche en casa de orihime,me levanté acalorada había tenido una horrible pesadilla,me dirigia a la cocina y me encontré con mi capitán,tenia una mirada fría que fué directamente a clavarse en mis ojos_no es cierto que ese hijo tuyo sea de hisagui_afirmó,aparenté serenidad_si lo es,te guste o no_dije con enfado,toshiro suspiró y bajó la mirada_¿estas convencida de esto?,sé que no te dejas involucrar por cualquier hombre,conozco tu carácter rangiku,pero lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que no nos dices la verdad_me quedé sin saber que decirle,aunque le dijera que esta criatura es de gin,no lo creeria,y si lo cree,podria poner en peligro la vida de gin_taicho,hisagui todabia no sabe nada,cuando lo sepa lo mas seguro es nos vallamos a vivir juntos_la mirada que puso hitsugaya fue extraña,parecia triste y a la vez decepcionado_bien rangiku,me alegro por tí_concluyó,en ese momento orihime se presentó a toda prisa_hitsugaya-kun!,a hinamori se la ve mal_dijo orihime,fuimos al cuarto,hinamori estaba tumbada en el futón,tenía la cara sonrosada_parece que tiene fiebre,orihime,ve a por algo de hielo_dije,_no hay,pondré a congelar agua_en ese momento toshiro creó una escultura de hielo_taicho no haga eso,puede empeorar las cosas_dije muy alarmada,hitsugaya puso cara de frustración al ver semejante escultura que habia probocado con su zampakuto,orihime se disponia a cortar un cachito de hielo para colocarlo en su frente_no lo hagas orihime,solo con la presencia de la escultura empezará a refrescar la sala_dijo hitsugaya_si,pero mejor salimos nosotros de aqui no valla a ser que nos constipemos nosotros_dije empujando a orijime hacia la puerta,hitsugaya se quedó dentro cuidando de tarde fui con Orihime de compras,íbamos por las calles de karakura de tienda en tienda,me detube a curiosear una tienda de ropa de bebes,orihime me miró y con una sonrisa me animó a que entraramos,miramos muchas cositas de bebes,habiamuchascosas:patucos,ropita,gorritos,bufandas,bañadores,zapatos,mantas,cunas,humificador,juguetes...etc._orihime te agradezco mucho que me ayudes a elegir ropita,pero hay un problema...todavia no se si va a ser niño o niña y no creo que pueda ir a un hospital de aqui teniendo el gigai_orihime me miró con una sonrisa,al acabar la tarde habiamos comprado ropa para todo un mes y compré un pijamita de bebe de color amarillo,al volver a casa hitsugaya no estaba,pero habia dejado una nota:"estoy en la sociedad de almas con hinamori,esta peor y necesita de los cuidados de unohana,volveré pronto para ver como van las cosas,hasta pronto"_mira rangiku-san,toshiro se preocupa por ti_dijo orihime con una gran sonrisa,le respodí con una débil risita,pero era evidente que mi capitán quría le iba a dar el gusto,estaba decidida a volver a la sociedad de almas aunque fuera mas seguro estar aqui,hinamori me preocupa y ya soy demasiada carga para orihime,mi hogar es la sociedad de almas y solo el destino quiera que vuelva a ver a gin.


End file.
